Humane
by Valentina de la Mer
Summary: Songfic to Lacuna Coil's 'Humane' FBxINU crossover Hatori and kagome both long for love and find it within each other HxK


Ok, I'm back again and surprise surprise its another songfic/one-shot I guess I don't like to write multiple chapter stories. Either way it's a songfic to Lacuna Coil's Humane. It's a hatori/kagome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Fruits basket(though I wish), or Lacuna Coil's Humane.

_You walk on by_

_Without feeling to your stroll_

Kagome sighed sadly as she watched all the people who were playing games and the couples walking by hand in hand. She had always wondered what it would be like to actually enjoy the presence of another as love shined through each crevice in his wonderful face. But it was not to be.

_You walk alone_

Hatori watched the people of the city in which he lived in walk by in the small yet quaint park with a blank stare. Lately his memories of Kanna kept coming back to him. He had always been good about keeping them locked away. The pain that they held just tugged on his heart painfully. But something was softening the blow of their hard times and that something was what he would never tell Ayame, Shigure, or any of the others. He did indeed find another, though he didn't want to tell her for the fear of her finding out about the zodiac curse. So he decided to love her from a distance.

_Compromise  
it's just another contradiction  
You're not alone_

Kagome was sitting on the cold bench in the park wrapped up warmly in her black scarf. She rubbed her hands together for warmth. It was a couple degrees below freezing right now, but that wouldn't stop her from meeting him. Him, being the one that she had known for a long time. Hatori Sohma. A couple of years ago, she had came from the well tired, depressed, and heartbroken. The jewel had been complete and disappeared immediately after the shards has been reunited. Her mother had thought it best if she just picked up her life and move on but, that was impossible. She could never forget her friends, her little kit Shippou, or inuyasha the hanyou that had betrayed her for kikyou. They ended up going to hell together but before he was lost to her forever he told her that she was nothing but a weak wench, she would forever live in the shadow of another. That was why Kagome had kept her distance, till she met Hatori.

_There's a place_

_You've run away_

_That is in your heart_

_It is in your heart_

Hatori was looking everywhere for Kagome, but he couldn't find her. "Damnit," he muttered under his breath into the cold air. He finally found her sitting on a stone bench, looking like a fallen angel.

_In your heart_

_Your love again_

_There's a place to be afraid_

_There's another chain to hold _

_And you don't know_

He walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and fell off the bench backwards, right into Hatori's chest. He closed his eyes hoping that she would not scream. But when his back hit the fresh snow and felt the added weight on his body he looked down, right into the confused yet shocked sapphire blue eyes that belonged to Kagome.

_You need him by your side_

_Just let him know_

_Your hell is when you dream_

_And I'm awake_

Kagome thought on how he felt against her. She turned a cute shade of pink at where her thoughts were leading to. She looked down at the highly confused and shocked Hatori.

"Hatori! I'm so sorry, you just really shocked me and I," she was immediately cut off when she felt him pull her into a warm embrace, it was as if he was trying to prove to himself that she was really there.

_Look into your heart_

_Deep into your heart_

_In your heart_

_Your love again_

Hatori pulled her to him to see if what he thought was really true. 'I didn't change, what's the matter, I know that Kagome is not a Sohma but how?' He looked down at Kagome when he pulled away. He was utterly confused. "Are you ok Hatori-kun?" kagome's soft voice ripped him from his thoughts. "I'm fine, I think?"

_There is none for_

_Love is not afraid_

She looked at him and was pulled into the depths of his leaf green eyes. She then felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. 'he's kissing me!' But it was just a fleeting thought. As she returned the kiss fully.

He was surprised at first by his actions. He was never this rash. Maybe it was just the fact that the woman he loved did not trigger the curse. He then pulled away and muttered "sorry".

Kagome looked up at him and smiled a true smile that she hadn't shown anybody in years and just hugged him. She still didn't know why he was so shocked that she fell on him but she didn't care right now.

"I didn't transform, but how?"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed he didn't know whether or not he should tell her about the family curse or not but figured what the hell. And so he explained to her the family curse. At the end of his little explanation, he saw Kagome crying and smiling at the same time. He would never understand females and their emotions.

"I thought I was the only one who had a strange life" she gave a small laugh. He gave her a questioning look. She then decided to tell her story. After she was done, he was hugging her to his body saying that he would never let her go. She smiled she was truly happy.

Two people who were lost and lonely in the world of reality were finally able to find a long gone love in one another.

_In your heart_

_Your love again_

Ok its over finally longest one I have written so far and I don't think its very good but whatever I just had an urge to write something anyways read and review no flames please cause whatever you send me I will send right back 3x's worse so don't provoke my fury and constructive criticism is always welcome. Ja!


End file.
